This invention relates to a system and a method that suspends objects, and more particularly, to a system and a method that suspends a fixture.
There are no hard-and-fast rules for hanging fixtures. Many suspended light fixtures, for example, have installation instructions that describe a preferred method of installation. In some installations, electrical wiring must be mounted to the structural trusses or studs that support the fixtures. In other installations, power is drawn from an existing circuit.
A basic installation problem is just getting the fixtures mounted and the electrical wires connected properly. One way of installing these fixtures is to secure the fixtures to a ceiling, either by screwing into the ceiling joists, clamping into the trusses, or fastening toggle bolts and then wiring the fixtures using wiring nuts. Unfortunately when ceiling canopies are used, the electrical wiring must first be connected before the fixtures are secured to the ceiling. This means that a ladder or another means must be used to support the weight of the fixtures before power is connected. Often, power cords and electrical connections alone cannot support the weight of a fixture.
The time required to hang or to install fixtures can be significant on jobs involving uneven or sloping ceilings where the wiring and mounting of the fixtures are obstructed. Another basic problem with some installations are their inflexibility. In commercial settings, for example, lighting must be moved around to accommodate the installation of new machinery, ductwork, or different line layouts. In some installations these are not simple processes as the weight of the fixtures must first be supported, the power disconnected, and the installation processes repeated at new locations. When hung from tall ceilings the time and cost of these installations can be significant. It can also be very dangerous especially when a second installer is needed to support the weight of the fixtures as a first installer connects power to them.
The present invention is defined by the following claims. This description summarizes some aspects of the present embodiments and should not be used to limit the claims.
A slip-ring embodiment comprises a cable, a stop-sleeve, a cable coupler, and a slip-ring. Preferably, the stop-sleeve is coupled to the cable. The cable coupler includes a hollow portion that can pass a cable and a surface having an opening sized to restrict axial movement of the stop-sleeve. A slip-ring is coupled to the outer circumference of the hollow portion.
A method of mounting a fixture to an enclosure includes inserting a portion of the cable through the cable coupler; coupling the cable coupler to the enclosure; positioning a canopy over the stem of the cable coupler; and fastening the canopy to the enclosure by threading the slip-ring to the cable coupler.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are described below in conjunction with the present embodiments.